Atom Longside
Atom Longside (アトム ロングシド Atomu Rongushido): is one of the S Class wizards in the Warrior Angel Guild. He is known throughout the country as the Unstoppable Tank '''for his fierce strength and powerful durability. Matter Magic is his specialty. He is the first wizard in the guild to become S Class some time after Tristan Scalibur became guild master. He is the older brother of Jessie Longside and has vowed to become stronger so he can protect her Appearance Atom has blue eyes and short, black spiky hair with a strain hanging in front of his forehead. He has a tall and a big muscular body. He's always has an angry looking face but that doesn't mean he's always angry. He has his grey colored guild mark located on his front left shoulder He wears an orange training robe shirt with a blue T-shirt underneath and orange pants tucked under his boot, he has a blue wrist band on each wrist and a blue strap around his waist, he has dark blue boot with yellow laces and a red line threw the middle. Personality Atom is always serious and aggressive, he always has an angry look on his face and almost never looses his cool, he is easily angered and doesn't know how to hold back. He has a thirst for fighting stronger opponents in order to become stronger and enjoys it, his thirst for fighting is unlike any member in the guild. Being an '''S Class Wizard Atom thinks he is better then the other members in the Warrior Angel Guild but he still cares about his guild mates. Despite his aggressive attitude, he is devoted to his guild and cares about his guild mates except he hides that emotion, but he is willing to give his life to protect the guild hall and everyone in it. He enforces the rules and takes over while guild master Tristan Scalibur is away and will not hesitate to bring down anyone who breaks the guild rules. He had the title of being the strongest in the guild but that changed when Zora Halo became the strongest now he considers Zora his rival until he reclaims the title of the strongest once again so he keeps declaring battles with him even though Zora declines he gets angry and attacks him anyways not only because he wants to be better but also because Zora has no pride for battle and intends to beat it into him, however in the many times he fought him there has never been a winner. like every other member in the guild he prefers to fights in a one on one fight and just watches his allies in their fight and carefully analyzes the opponent, if he catches someone interfering in his allies one on one fight he gets angry and jumps in to fight the people responsible whether it was noticeable by others or not, if a member of his guild gets tortured in battle he will also rush in to get pay back unless someone is able to stop him such as Zora or Tristan Although he is very aggressive he has a soft side over his little sister Jessie Longside, he has vowed to protect her from any threat what so ever no mater what. He is over protective with her and makes sure she never gets involved with magic at all but she visits the guild a lot. History Atom was born and raised in a small village called Little Garden. He was raised by his parents along with his baby sister Jessie Longside for 17 years. His family was a poor but a happy family. His family were famers of the village so everyone respects and cares for them. He worked hard in helping out in the farm, however back then Atom was a scrawny teenager and was always clumsy and forgetful so he always messes things up, his family didn't think it was a big deal, they would help fix his messes and cheer him up and he tried to work hard nonetheless. Atom was the care taker of his little sister and loved to care for her like an older brother. They would play together and argue a lot but they were always close. Atom was happy of the life he lived and enjoyed the peace within the village. One day it all changed when XXXXXXXXXX '''7 years ago before he learned how to use magic, he came into Deltra City carrying his little sister Jessie Longside on his back, Jessie was infected by a magic virus and became very sick and was on the verge of dying. When they got into the city they were a both covered in dirt and scratches and had ragged clothes on. Atom immediately search for a hospital or a doctor, however he couldn't find one so he began to ask around. One of the citizens told him of the wizard guild Warrior Angel that looks after the city not far out of the east side of the city and rushed over there to see who can help. When he got to the guild he asked everyone who was there if they could help heal her. Master Tristan walked in and tried what ever he could to help. He tried all he can do to help but was unable to eliminate the magic virus, all he could do was holt it with his '''Restoration Magic. he needed a true medic so he sent word for Alana Merle a medical wizard to come and do what she can. While they were waiting Atom was worried about her even tho she wasn't in immediate danger thanks to Tristan's magic. When Alana finally arrived he began to feel hopeful and watched as she immediately went to taking care of her. During the treatment Atom felt worried again that they might not be able to get rid of the virus, it took awhile but with the combined efforts of Tristan and Alana they were able to eliminate the virus and she began to feel a lot better. Both Jessie and Atom were very grateful for the help. When Jessie asked if they could stay he was speechless and didn't know what to do so he thought about it and came to the decision that they can not stay. Though Atom only said that cause it was the first thing that rolled off his tongue. they spent the few days at Deltra City until Jessie was fully recovered and then left the city. not far after they left they were ambushed by a group of dark wizards Atom tried to fight them off but was badly beaten unable to do anything, the dark wizards were going after Jessie and all he could was watch, he was screamed at the telling them to leave her alone but they ignored him, Atom tried to get up so he could protect his sister, when the dark wizard saw him up they charged at them with Sword Magic so they could kill him but Atom with the desire to protect his little sister shattered the sword with an arm covered with steel, the dark wizards, Jessie and even Atom was surprised of what happened, Atom fought back with the steel arm and managed to knock out most of the dark wizards but one of them caught him of guard and tried to kill him but Master Tristan cut him down with his magic sword, Tristan explained to Atom that what happened was a rare magic called Matter Magic and said that if he doesn't learn how to control it him and Jessie will be in danger so he joined the Warrior Angel guild not for his safety but for Jessie's safety it wasn't long until he fully mastered his magic and rose as the first S Class wizard there was and was unbeatable by the other members of his guild'XXXXXXXXXX' years later Zora Halo joined the guild, at first he didn't care, he was a no body and payed zero attention to him, but when Zora quickly rose to S Class wizard he acknowledged his strength but still didn't consider him worthy to fight. When he heard that Zora became the strongest wizard in the guild he was angry and finally challenged him to a fight which Zora declined but Atom wouldn't except that and fought him anyways but that ended before he realized with him on the ground and Zora walking away, he grew mad and challenged him again and again and still he loses, his constant need to battle Zora has put the guild near destruction and was told by the master to take it out side and if he ever challenges Zora to a fight wether wants to or not he has no choice but to go outside and settle the fight Magic and Abilities [[Matter Magic|'Matter Magic']]:''' is Atom's only magic. Atom covers his entire body in magic energy and then change it into any substance he chooses at will. Depending on which form he becomes certain fighting states are increased as well. He also develops the substances physical properties that can render magic abilities useless or powerful depending on what form he becomes, Hino Sontara's Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic was useless against Atoms '''Wood Body form because electricity has no effect on wood. During his time of learning this magic Atom as absorbed dozens of substances and has all been saved for him to use later in the future he has claimed to have stored 50 substances into his magic. This magic comes with a second effect known as Mix Matter which allows him to turn his magic energy into 2 types of substances allowing him to use both their physical properties, however it requires more magic energy then single matter forms. Atom is famously known for his extremely fast changes in his transformations of matter forms. * Steel Body: Atoms favorite form. Atom can transform his body into pure steel. Its physical appearance dramatically increasing his offensive and defensive abilities and increases his durability and strength as well. It also serves as protective armor to prevent damage to his normal body. when attacking with his body covered in steel Atom creates a shockwave when his attacks collide with his target. * Stone Body: Atom can transform his body into stone. Its physical appearance dramatically increasing his offensive and defensive abilities though not as strong as his steel body. This form is far stronger then regular stone and can break threw a stone wall with relative ease. * Wood Body: Atom can transform his body into wood. Although this particular form is not his strongest for it increases his offensive and defensive abilities slightly, its physical appearance makes him immune to any kind of lightning attacks and feels no pain by it. He mostly uses this form for clever strategies and combos. * Iron Body: Atom can transform his body into iron. Its physical appearance dramatically increasing his offensive and defensive abilities far greater then his steel form causing greater damage to his target. While in this form Atom is able to redirect any lightning attacks towards him, he uses this for certain combos to gain the advantage towards his target * Obsidian Body: Atom is able to turn into type of black colored rock called obsidian. Its physical appearance dramatically increasing his offensive and defensive abilities. It also makes him immune to any kind of fire magic, it will have no effect on him and feels no kind of heat or pain towards it. * Fire Body: Atom is able to turn his body into fire showing no signs of his clothing or skin underneath, his eyes become nothing but white, although no states changes when he becomes this form but he does have the effects of the form such as burn his opponents and the feel of the heat from far away, not to mention while in this form fire magic or any source of heat has no effect and can't cause any damage * Water Body: Atom is able to turn his body into rushing water in the form of his body, there is not clothing or skin shown in fact its able to be see threw and nothing is found inside the water body just a living body of water with glowing red eyes, because of that he no muscle for his strength to be increased and with no skin or mass there is nothing slowing him down increasing his speed. Also in this form no kinds fire attacks has any effect on him and feels no damage * Wind Body: Atom is able to turn his body into nothing but wind swirling around forming his body with glowing red eyes, its possible to see threw the wind but has no clothing or skin inside and as such he has no strength what so ever but with zero mass or muscle slowing him down his speed is faster then his Water Body form. With the wind flowing around him any kind of fire attack will be blown out before it can come into contact with him * Diamond Body: Atom turns his body into turquoise color diamond that is shiny, this particular form of matter is his most powerful and strongest form he has in his collection, its also impossible to pierce, even if he gets hit by the Jupiter Cannon he takes sever damage and turns back to normal but he is still able to survive it, its a rare form that he achieved by somehow absorbing a type of diamond material, this form cannot be used for his Mix Matter * Iron-Wood Body: Atom is capable of becoming both Iron and Wood at once with his entire left side iron and his right side wood, their looks and power are similar to the normal forms, the iron side increases his strength and endurance, also by extending the arm covered with iron he is able to attract lightning while rotating to his wood side to neutralize it, these combos work best against lightning magic users * Water-Wind Body: '''Atom is capable of becoming both water and wind at once with the right side made of water and the left side made of wind. with this combo Atom has zero amount of mass to slowing him down increasing his speed. With a body made of water and wind he is able to blow out fire with his wind side or extinguish it with his water side making him completely immune to any fire attacks * '''Steel-Fire Body: '''Atom is capable of becoming steel and fire at once with left side is steel and right side is fire, despite being 2 substance that don't go together neither side has no effect on each other the fire side can not burn or heat up the steel side. Due to the steel side his strength and durability are increases. With the fire side he is unaffected by heat 'Immense Strength: '''Atom possesses a monstrous amount of physical strength. As he was able to beat Hino Sontara in one hit by smacking him to the ground while destroying the ground he landed on. Atom relies on his sheer power and physical strength in his fights that his power can demolish the entire area in one punch, . His strength is what makes him equally matched with Zora Halo making him feared throughout the continent. Combined with his Durability, Speed and Endurance along with his magic is the main reason why he's known as T'he Unstoppable Tank. Immense Durability: Atom demonstrated extreme durability. Constantly withstanding a barrage of magic attacks from a hole guild of wizards and appear unscathed and no sign of weariness, the attacks weren't even enough to slow him down as he charged at them. He was able to take a direct hit from the Jupiter Cannon and survive it but with sever injuries and became unconscious for awhile. '''Immense Endurance: '''Atom has shown to possess a vast amount of physical endurance. Able to use countless changes of forms, even having used his '''Mix Matter '''a lot, he was still able to take down his opponent in a fist fight without any signs of weariness. After being in countless battles and taking a direct hit of the Jupiter Cannon he is still able to move on to another fight no matter his injuries and is still be to pose a great challenge to the opponent. '''Immense Speed: '''Atoms has incredible speed. He is able to get into a close range fight before his opponent realized and out run ordinary wizards. He also dodges swift attacks and approach an enemy from behind before they can even notice until its to late '''Immense Reflexes: '''Due to his speed his reflexes are also incredible. He is able to block or dodge incredibly fast attacks without worry and is able to make quick counter attacks '''Keen Intellect: '''Atom has proven himself to be clever and to possess a thorough knowledge of the Magic world. He is able to know which form of matter to use in a battle for certain reason and can make snap decisions on how to use them. He studies his opponents while he watches them fight and quickly comes up with a strategies on how to beat them. He was able to relies an illusion was cast during a fight with his guild mate by seeing the slight difference in the way he was fighting. '''Master Hand to Hand Combat: '''With or without his magic Atom relies solely on hand to hand combat. he was able to defeat a large group of foes with ease and was able to shatter a sword with just one punch. He was able to knock out Hino Sontara with one blow, however he is unable to defeat Zora in a hand to hand fight. His speed reflexes and strength are what makes him so skilled in a hand to hand fight '''Immense Magic Power: '''As an S-Class Wizard of the Guild, Atom possesses a tremendous amount of Magic Power. Throughout many difficult battles he was able to change Matters in rapid succession without showing any signs of fatigue. During a challenging battle he was still able to use '''Mix Matter '''after countless other changes without any signs of exhaustion.